In The End
by YouGotBurned
Summary: A second chance, I have gotten a second chance and this time I will not screw up.  Warning: Spoiler for 'the last battle'


Ok so I just got finish reading the last battle and it says Susan stopped believing in Narnia but it doesn't say what happened to her at the end so I'm going to come up with my own.

(Susan's point of view)

I can't believe that happened. My whole family and the old professor I spent a couple of weeks with where killed in the British railroad accident. Why didn't I go with them? I could have died with them but after I died were would I go? Do you really just vanish? I don't know but I'm going to go stay with my parent's friends in America for a while. They are nice enough folk. I visited them a while back when Lucy and Edmund stayed with our cousin Eustace who also died in the accident. I remember playing games with them. We would always be Queens and kings of some make believe place called Narnia. Oh what wonderful times. I do miss them so.

"Ma'am, it's time to get off the boat." That's right, I have complete forgotten I was on a boat.

"Oh, yes" I grabbed my bag that was full of my clothing and walked down the long stair case off the boat. I found a bench to sit and wait. My mind couldn't help but wonder off to the time I was here last. I came on the same boat but with my parents. We waited on this same bench for our ride. They told me all about the American culture. How they knew all this, I guess I will never know. I begin to cry remembering the letters Lucy would send me about their time at Eustace's home. She said they went back to Narnia and sailed to the end of the world with Prince Caspian. I have quite forgotten where we got that silly name from. I told her how wonderful it as of them to teach Eustace how to play their game. Of course, Lucy denied that it was just a game.

"Susan Pevensie?" I looked up to see who called my name and it was Miss. Francha. She is The Deborane's servant. I ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged me back and took my bag.

"Oh, dear Miss. Francha, how are you?"

"I could be better. What I am concerned about is you. How are you?"

"I could be a lot better." She hugged me again and I started crying on her shoulder.

"Come along, they are expecting you in time for dinner and we still have a couple hours' drive." We walked until we got to a little, black car that was parked at the far side of lot. It was a lovely little thing with leather seats. I remember riding in it last time which made me cry more.

We sat in silence. No one was really up to talking. I sat and watched America go by. I believe that I'm somewhere outside Boston, Massachusetts. It's quite beautiful. The sky is clear blue with no clouds in sight and where I am dandelions covered the land. It strangely reminded me about the land outside a castle by the sea. I think I've been there. Dandelions also remind me of lions and one in particular. A great lion named Aslan. He is one of the only things that I can't decide if He was real or just in one of the games we use to play. I don't know...

After about three hours, we arrived at the house. It was a big place. It was a red, brick building like a school house and had a porch wrapped around with three rocking chairs next to the door. My mother and I would sit in them and talk for an hour every night. Oh, what great memories.

"Miss, it's time to go in." I realized I was still sitting in the car. I got out and into the arm, summer afternoon breeze, Dandelions surrounding my feet.

"Do you think I could be left alone out here for a minute?"

"Sure, I will just take your bag to your room. It's the same one by the way."

"Ok, thank you, for being so kind."

"No problem." With that she went into the house. I walked until I got to a field of more dandelions. I went to the middle and lay down. It was so beautiful. The sun was setting. I could just fall asleep right here right now so I do.

I had a dream. I dreamt that I woke up in a big field like I am but there was no dandelion. I set up. My long, brown hair flowed in the wind. I wasn't wearing what I was before. My worn out, brown dress was no longer there instead I was wearing a long, gold dress. I remembered wearing something like it a long time ago at some kind of party in a castle. I look around and saw a river and on the other side of the river was Jill Pole, a girl Eustace met at school. She was also wearing a long, gold dress. She motioned me to come to her but I couldn't. It felt like something was holding on to me or pushing me back away. The more I tried to get closer the father I seemed to be.

I stopped trying and looked around. I saw a huge shadow of a lion but no lion. Where could I be? The lion shadow moved closer and closer until it disappeared altogether. Another moment later, something jumped and knocked me down. I dare not open my eyes. I stayed like that for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Why I decided to open my eyes? I'm not sure but I did.

I saw a huge lion and when I looked into his eyes I remembered everything. The time I first went through that wardrobe at the old professor's house. The war I helped fight with Peter, Lucy, and Edmund and Killing the white which. Going back threw the wardrobe when I was already grown but turned back to my age before I left. When we were going back to school and were pulled back to Narnia by my own horn. Helping Him become king of Narnia and leaving for the last time.

"Susan Pevensie, come here." I got up and very slowly walked over to him. I now feel ashamed of thinking it was all a game. I believe now. I guess I always have believed. I just never expressed it. I should have. I finally reach him. He stood inches away from my face. We stood like that for what seemed like hours but were only about five minutes. "Why do you not believe?" His voice shook the land.

"I do believe, Aslan, I'm sorry!"

"You denied me."

"I'm sorry, I was stupid, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Queen Susan of Narnia, you are the only Pevensie left alive in your world. Am I right?"

"You are always right."

"Then go back and find out who I am in your world and believe. I give you time to work this out."

"Oh, but dear Aslan, I know who you are and I love you but is my family in your country?"

"You know the answer to your own question." I suddenly woke up. I was back in the field of dandelions with the red, brick house. My worn out dress back on me and my long, brown hair is back in its tight braid.

"Susan" I hear my name being said from a distance. I look up to see Miss. Francha standing at the door. I run to her and gave her a huge hug.

"I was given another chance!" she looked at me confused.

"What, my dear, are you talking about?"

"I was given a second chance to believe."

"Ok… maybe you should skip dinner and lie down for a while."

"Oh, I just took the most wonderful nap! I couldn't possibly."

"Then dinner is ready." She left into the house. I looked back to where I was just moment's ago and smiled. I haven't smiled since the accident. I haven't had a reason until now. I get a second chance and that's all that matter.

Please review!


End file.
